


Waterloo

by janekburza (kas_delafere)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Make-up, Poliamoria, nieporozumienia, okrusztki jaytima, pre-slash Superbat
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Okazuje się, że Tim i Kon nie do końca ustalili, jak ma wyglądać ich związek, więc Tim musi się teraz napracować, aby Kon dał mu drugą szansę. Clark z kolei musi mieć na uwadze, że Bruce żyje w poliamorii i nie chce tego zmieniać, mimo że chce monogamicznego Clarka.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Właśnie trwa Tydzień TimKona, więc szybko napisałam coś z nimi, aby dorzucić swoją cegiełkę <3

Rzadko się zdarzało, że Kon miał wolny wieczór dokładnie w ten sam dzień, kiedy Tim. Podejrzewał, że to sprawka wielkiego, złego nietoperza, który nie lubi Kona nie tylko przez to, że Kon jest metą, ale dlatego, że jego córka zaprzyjaźniła się z Konem… po dość niefortunnym, ale krótkim okresie romansowania. Oboje zdecydowali, że przyjaźń im pasuje bardziej, ale Kon nadal miał na pieńku u Batmana. Teraz kiedy Kon rzeczywiście zakochał się w jednym z jego podopiecznych, musiał dwoić się i troić, aby cokolwiek wygrać.

Ten wieczór miał być właśnie tego typu wygraną. Piątek, wszystkie obowiązki na farmie wykonane, już po treningu z innymi Tytanami, a Tim dzisiaj nie miał patrolu. Nie umawiali się na nic konkretnego, ale Kon  _ założył,  _ że skoro mają wolny czas i żaden z nich nie wspominał o innych zajęciach, to spędzą ten wieczór razem.

Jakże się pomylił.

Wleciał do pokoju Tima w Wieży Tytanów przez uchylone okno z dwoma pudełkami pizzy. Kiedy nie znalazł chłopaka u siebie, wyszedł do jego salonu. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył scenę na kanapie.  _ Która nadal trwała,  _ mimo że Kon nie zachowywał się cicho.

Tim prawie leżał na poduszkach, zapierając się nogą o podłogę, aby nie upaść. Leżący na nim mężczyzna był niewiele starszy, nagi od pasa w górę, czarne włosy z białym kosmykiem…

— Jason Todd? — wychrypiał Kon.

Tim otworzył oczy i zerknął na niego, a Jason odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, ale nie wyciągnął dłoni spod koszulki Tima.

— O, klon — powiedział jakby nigdy nic. Zaraz jednak obrócił głowę na bok i zmarszczył brwi.

— Kon! — ucieszył się z kolei Tim i odkleił rękę od pleców Jasona tylko po to, aby mu pomachać. — Nie wiedziałem, że już się ze wszystkim wyrobiłeś!

Kon nic na to nie powiedział. Stał w bezruchu i przyglądał się im, nie mogąc  _ uwierzyć,  _ że Tim nadal nie reaguje w żaden sposób. No, zareagował – wcisnął nos pod szczękę Jasona i pewnie go tam całował. Kon przełknął.

— Tim — mruknął Jason, unosząc się do siadu i zabierając od niego swoje ręce.

— Hm? — Robin zerknął zdziwiony to na niego, to na Kona. Dopiero musiało do niego dotrzeć, że dzieje się coś, czego nie przewidział.

— Od jak dawna to trwa? — zapytał Kon. Odrzucił pudełka z pizzą na ławę.

— Cholera. — Jason od razu wstał i złapał swoją bluzę z oparcia kanapy, zakładając szybko na siebie. — Słuchaj no, klonie, Konie, ja nie wiedziałem — zaczął się tłumaczyć, nie spuszczając go z oczu. Nie pokazywał mu pleców, kiedy po omacku szukał swoich rzeczy.

Tim, który do tej pory przypatrywał się temu ze zdziwieniem, opierając się na łokciach, wyprostował się w końcu i poprawił swoją koszulkę. Wstał z kanapy i podszedł do Kona, który z kolei skupił się na Jasonie i prawie na niego warczał. Red Hood uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wzruszył ramionami.

— Bez urazy? — rzucił. Oczy Kona rozżarzyły się, więc od razu uniósł ręce przed siebie.

— Hej, hej, Kon — powiedział Tim, bez strachu łapiąc twarz Kona w dłonie i skupiając jego uwagę na sobie. — O co chodzi?

—  _ O co chodzi?! _ — wybuchnął Kon. Strzepnął ręce Tima z siebie i odsunął się od niego. — Wyjdź — warknął na Jasona.

— Jasne, jasne — mówił Red Hood, powoli wycofując się do drzwi. — Chcę tylko dodać, że nie wiedziałem, że jesteście na wyłączność. Tim chyba też nie wiedział.

— Co? — rzucił Tim, autentycznie zdziwiony. Kon odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie, pozwalając Jasonowi na szybką ucieczkę. — Kon, o to chodzi?

— A o co?! — rzucił Kon w odpowiedzi, krzyżując ręce na piersi i unosząc się nad ziemią. — Myślałem, że będziemy w stanie spędzić ten wieczór w końcu sami.

— I nadal możemy! — przerwał mu Tim. — Jasona już nie ma przecież.

— Dlaczego  _ w ogóle _ tu był? Z tobą? — Powstrzymał Tima przed podejściem bliżej, używając swojej Telekinezy Dotykowej. — Od jak dawna umawiasz się z nim za moimi plecami? — dodał ciszej, próbując mówić przez gulę w gardle.

— Za twoimi?… Kon. Kon, dlaczego… — Tim potrząsnął głową. — Kon, przecież ty też się umawiasz z innymi — powiedział, ale bez przekonania w głosie. Jakby docierało do niego, że może się myli. — Prawda? Cały czas flirtujesz, spotykacie się z Cass…

— Przyjaźnimy się! — rzucił Kon. — Cass jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! I tak, flirtuję z innymi, bo Superboy  _ zawsze _ flirtował, więc jakbym nagle przestał, od razu byłaby sensacja! Nie flirtuję z nikim jako Kon czy Conner! Nie zrobiłbym ci tego!

Tim otworzył usta. Wyraz jego twarzy mówił, że dokładnie analizuje sytuacje, które sam przywołał podczas tej kłótni. Wyglądało na to, że rzeczywiście dociera do niego, dlaczego Kon był wkurzony.

— Ja… Ja myślałem… — zaczął, próbując przedrzeć się przez niewidzialną ścianę, a kiedy znowu mu się to nie udało, zacisnął włosy w pięściach. —  _ Założyłem,  _ jak taki  _ idiota,  _ że nie jesteśmy na wyłączność — przyznał. — Nigdy nie nazwaliśmy tego związkiem, nadal latałeś do Cass tak samo często, jak nie częściej, niż do mnie…

— Znowu Cass? — przerwał mu Kon. — Myślisz, że zbieram nietoperze? — syknął. — Cass wysłuchiwała, jak piałem pochwały na twój temat, bo, wiesz co, tak robią przyjaciele. — Odwrócił się od Tima i wziął głęboki oddech. — Nie jestem osobą, która może być w takim związku — powiedział, nadal nie patrząc na Tima. Nie chciał pokazać mu łez, które w końcu wypłynęły.

— Kon, proszę — mówił gorączkowo Tim. — To był błąd. Nie porozmawiałem z tobą. To się już nigdy nie powtórzy.

Kon zaśmiał się słabo i pokręcił głową. Nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko wyleciał tym samym oknem, co wcześniej. Starał się zagłuszyć wołania Tima, bo w tym momencie nie chciał nawet o nim  _ myśleć,  _ a co dopiero słuchać.

Jak można  _ założyć z góry, _ że jest się w otwartym związku? Ba, według słów Tima, nigdy nawet w związku nie byli, bo nie nazwali tego związkiem.

— Proszę bardzo — mruknął do siebie, lądując w Smallville. — Nie chciał tego związku, to go nie ma.

sss

Clark przyleciał do Smallville po dość niepokojącym SMS-ie od matki. „Kon cię potrzebuje” było bardzo ogólnikowym przedstawieniem sprawy i Clark nie wiedział, czego miałby się spodziewać – chociaż mógł się domyślić. Musiało chodzić o kryptonijskie spojrzenie na sytuację, które tylko Clark posiadał i tylko on mógł podzielić się swoim doświadczeniem.

Wylądował miękko za domem i wszedł do środka przez kuchnię. Nie przebrał się w cywilny strój, tylko od razu wytężył słuch, aby poszukać mamy i Kona. Znalazł ich w łazience na piętrze, więc szybko tam podleciał i zapukał do drzwi.

— Mogę? — zapytał, uchylając je i zaglądając do środka. Uniósł brew, widząc stan, w jakim był Kon.

— Clark — przywitała się mama, uśmiechając lekko. — Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.

— Mhm — mruknął.

Kon miał zaczerwienione oczy – od płaczu, nie od termicznego wzroku. Clark na początku założył, że to mogło mieć związek z nieudaną próbą obcięcia fryzury, ale potem pomyślał, że to jednak coś więcej.

— Zacznę piec ciasto — powiedziała mama i wyszła, zostawiając ich samych.

Clark stanął za Konem siedzącym na stołku przed lustrem. Odgarnął jego włosy na bok, aby zobaczyć szkody.

— Powiesz mi, co się stało? — zapytał, zabierając się do roboty. Bujna grzywka Kona niestety została tak poharatana, że nie było nadziei na jej odratowanie. Pozostało tylko ściąć ją całkowicie. — Nie ruszaj się.

Uniósł nieco głowę Kona do góry. Chłopak zobaczył się w lustrze, skrzywił i zamknął oczy. Clark zaczął palić jego włosy swoim wzrokiem, uważając, aby nie skrócić ich za mocno. Uścisnął Kona za ramiona, chcąc dodać mu otuchy.

— Chyba zerwałem z Timem — wyznał w końcu Kon.

— „Chyba”? — podpytał Clark. To by przynajmniej wyjaśniało ścięcie włosów, bo o ile sam nigdy nie czuł potrzeby zmiany po rozstaniu, to Lana i Pete zmieniali fryzury po każdym nieudanym związku.

— Nie wiem, czy w ogóle byliśmy razem.

To zaintrygowało Clarka. Przez ostatnie parę tygodni Kon chodził z głową w chmurach, tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że w końcu Tim został jego chłopakiem. A teraz mówił, że to wszystko nie było prawdziwe?

— Co się stało? — zapytał jeszcze raz.

Więc Kon mu opowiedział. Clark żałował Jasona, który został wplątany w to całkiem przypadkiem, a teraz będzie musiał ponieść konsekwencje. Nie myślał o tym, jak podobna jest ta sytuacja do…

Nie myślał.

— Musiałem wyciszyć telefon — kontynuował Kon, podając komórkę Clarkowi. Przyglądał się sobie w lustrze, próbując jakkolwiek zmienić fryzurę palcami, ale niestety miał tak krótkie włosy, że było to niemożliwe.

Clark z kolei przyglądał się wiadomościom na telefonie Kona. Jak można się spodziewać, większość z nich to nieodebrane połączenia od Tima, który nawet teraz jeszcze pisał nowe SMS-y. Wytrwały chłopak. Clark zobaczył jeszcze wiadomości od nieznanego numeru – w pierwszej były przeprosiny i zapewnienie, że nie miał pojęcia. W drugiej dopiero było wyjaśnienie, że to Jason. Do Kona napisała też Cass: „Głupi Tim. Chcesz pogadać?”

— Tim nadal się dobija — powiedział Clark, wyciągając komórkę do Kona. Ten zmarszczył brwi i nie wziął jej od niego.

— Możesz… możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby dał mi spokój? — zapytał.

Clark spojrzał na morze przeprosin na telefonie. Tim bardzo chciał porozmawiać o tym, co między nimi zaszło.

— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał ostrożnie. — Nie sądzisz, że będzie to dość pochopna decyzja?

— Nie jestem pochopny! — oburzył się Kon, chociaż w jego oczach już było widać, że doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, jakie to kłamstwo.

— Może jednak?

Kon westchnął i przesunął dłonią po włosach.

— I tak… nie chcę go teraz widzieć. Ani z nim rozmawiać.

Clark pokiwał głową.

— Mogę mu napisać, żeby dał ci trochę czasu?

— A może… — Kon spojrzał na Clarka z szeroko otwartymi, proszącymi oczami. — Może polecisz powiedzieć mu to osobiście? — Clark uniósł brew. Kon nie był w stanie utrzymać niewinnej miny za długo i wzruszył ramionami. — Może i chcę, żeby się trochę wystraszył. Nasłanie na niego Supermana na pewno spowoduje, że zatrzyma się i pomyśli.

Clark uśmiechnął się i westchnął, ale nie miał serca odmówić. W końcu, szczerze mówiąc, Timowi się należało.

— No to lecę — oznajmił, puścił Konowi oczko i rzeczywiście wyleciał, zostawiając go w Smallville.

Najpierw skierował się do Wieży Tytanów, ale szybki skan wskazał, że nie ma w niej Tima. Zawrócił więc i poleciał do Gotham, zastanawiając się, czy Tim miał czas, aby wrócić, czy nie. A może użył transportera Ligi? Dowie się na miejscu.

Wylądował przed Wayne Manor i podszedł do drzwi, nasłuchując. Nie usłyszawszy żadnych gości, zapukał i poczekał, aż mu otworzą. Spodziewał się Alfreda, więc kiedy drzwi huknęły i w progu stał Tim, spoglądając wszędzie poza Clarkiem, jakby kogoś  _ szukał,  _ Clark zdziwił się nieco, ale i uśmiechnął.

— Tim — odezwał się Bruce zza pleców dzieciaka. — Zaproś naszego gościa do środka.

— Czekacie na kogoś jeszcze? — zapytał Clark, minąwszy Tima w progu. Kącik ust Bruce'a drgnął, bo pewnie doskonale się bawił.

— Nie ma… nikogo innego…? — Tim spojrzał na Clarka pytająco. Zaraz potem spuścił wzrok, kiedy Clark skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Nie ma. I nie będzie — odparł Clark. Tim aż drgnął, jakby Clark go uderzył. — Przez jakiś czas — dodał łagodniej. — Prosił, żebyś dał mu trochę czasu.  _ W spokoju. _

Tim nie uniósł wzorku, ale zacisnął pięści.

— Poczekasz… eee, poczeka pan chwilę?

Clark zmusił się do tego, aby się nie roześmiać. Bruce nie miał takich skrupułów.

— Jasne — odpowiedział Clark i obaj patrzyli, jak Tim biegnie do góry, do swojego pokoju. — Jestem aż tak straszny?

— Kon nasłał na Tima Supermana, też byłbyś wystraszony na jego miejscu — odparł Bruce i zaprosił go, aby poczekał z nim w salonie.

— Wiesz, o co poszło? — zapytał Clark, aby dowiedzieć się, czy Bruce też orientuje się w sytuacji.

Bruce pokiwał głową i nalał im obu wody gazowanej do szklanek.

— Obawiam się, że mogłem się do tego przyczynić — przyznał i usiadł ciężko obok Clarka na kanapie. — Nie rozmawiałem z nim na temat poliamorii, więc jedyne wnioski, jakie mógł wyciągnąć, były konsekwencją mojego zachowania. A ja nie jestem ograniczony w ten sam sposób, bo wszyscy o mnie wiedzą. — Spojrzał na Clarka spod rzęs. — A nawet jeśli, to Tim nie jest świadkiem moich prywatnych rozmów na ten temat.

Clark opróżnił szklankę i spojrzał przed siebie. Słowa Bruce'a przywołały wspomnienia takiej właśnie rozmowy, którą odbył z Bruce'em już dobre dziesięć lat temu.

_ — Jason ma się już dobrze? — zapytał Clark, kiedy Bruce wrócił do kuchni. _

_ — Tak. Był bardzo zawstydzony, że natrafiłeś na niego w takim stanie i musiałeś go odprowadzić. _

_ Clark uśmiechnął się lekko i pokręcił głową, kiedy Bruce zaproponował mu kawę. Nie tak dawno poznali swoje tożsamości i spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu, już nie tylko jako Superman i Batman, ale jako Clark i Bruce. Kiedy Clark wracał do Metropolis i nad Gotham usłyszał, że Robin ma kłopoty, zleciał mu pomóc. Jason był na tyle poobijany, że Clark zabrał go do domu bez żadnego „ale”. _

_ — Powinien się z tego szybko wylizać — skomentował. Wstał od stołu i się przeciągnął. — A ja powinienem już iść. _

_ — Jutro niedziela, musisz iść do pracy? — zapytał Bruce. Oparł się o blat i przyglądał Clarkowi. — Może zostaniesz… na śniadanie? — Clark spojrzał zdziwiony na zegarek; było dopiero tuż po północy. — Nie przesłyszałeś się — dodał Bruce i podszedł do Clarka, kładąc dłoń na jego tarczy. _

_ Niebieskie, przeszywające oczy Bruce'a wpatrywały się w niego zapraszająco, ale przecież… _

_ — Nie umawiasz się z tą reporterką…? — zapytał, odstępując od niego o krok. _

_ Bruce nie poszedł za nim, tylko oparł się dłonią o blat. Nadal byli bardzo blisko siebie. _

_ — Umawiam się z kilkoma osobami, Clark — oznajmił. — Wszyscy o sobie wiedzą, wszyscy się na to zgodzili — dodał szybko. _

_ — I chcesz dodać jeszcze mnie…? _

_ — Tak — odparł po prostu Bruce. — Jeśli byś się zgodził, chciałbym, abyś był moim głównym partnerem. — Cały czas utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Clarkiem, więc na pewno widział, jak bardzo ten nie wiedział, co powiedzieć na taką propozycję. — Nie musisz decydować się teraz, jeśli chciałbyś to przemyśleć… _

_ — Nie, nie o to chodzi — przerwał mu Clark. — Już teraz wiem, że na pewno nie jestem gotowy na taki związek. Z tobą i innymi ludźmi. _

_ Bruce pokiwał głową, w końcu spoglądając w bok. Oparł się biodrem o blat stołu. _

_ — A będziesz kiedykolwiek gotowy? _

_ — Nie wiem — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Chciałby… Bardzo chciałby być gotowy. Chciałby mieć chociaż cząstkę Bruce'a, ale doskonale wiedział, że cząstka mu nie wystarczy. Przysunął się i pocałował Bruce'a w policzek. — Gdybyś zmienił zdanie i wybrał jednak monogamię… _

_ — Będziesz pierwszym, do którego się zgłoszę — powiedział Bruce. Pogłaskał Clarka po policzku. — Gdybyś zmienił zdanie, pozycja mojego głównego partnera będzie na ciebie czekać. _

— Nic się nie zmieniło? — zapytał Bruce.

Clark uśmiechnął się lekko, ale smutno.

— Nadal nie zmieniłem zdania — odparł. Spojrzeli na siebie i przez kilka chwil, o wiele za krótkich, byli dla siebie całym światem.

Przerwał im wpadający do pokoju Tim.

— Mam tutaj dla Kona…! — zaczął, ale potknął się o dywan i kartki w jego rękach wyleciały w powietrze.

Clark nie chciał wiedzieć, co konkretnie Tim napisał na pięciu kartkach A5, bo myślał, że może będzie chciał wyjaśnić wszystko Konowi osobiście. Wstał z kanapy i chciał mu pomóc, ale wtedy poczuł, jak Bruce łapie go za rękę. Obrócił się do niego, świadomy, że peleryna zasłania ich przed Timem. Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, Bruce pocałował wierzch dłoni Clarka. Dwa razy. Następnie uścisnął ją i również wstał.

— Mogłeś mu napisać maila — zaproponował, wymijając Clarka i pozwalając, aby jego palce przesunęły się od jego dłoni, po przedramieniu i brzuchu, aż w końcu musiał przestać, bo inaczej Tim by zauważył. — Postanowiłem, że i tak cię uwiodę — wyszeptał jeszcze Bruce, tylko dla uszu Clarka.

Podczas gdy Tim i Bruce droczyli się o wyższości listów nad mailami w sytuacji Tima, Clark wykorzystał ten moment, aby odetchnąć i się uspokoić.

Bruce respektował jego decyzję przez dziesięć lat. I nadal był na tyle zainteresowany, aby próbować go uwieść.

Clark miał przesrane.

sss

— No i widzisz, jak miałem wolny wieczór i on miał wolny wieczór, to obaj ustaliliśmy, już dawno temu, że spędzimy takie wieczory razem, ale najwyraźniej ustalił to też z Toddem? I kto wie iloma jeszcze osobami? Bo ja nie wiem. Może orgię planował, a ja nie wiem. Może brał udział w orgii, kiedy już byliśmy razem? Kto by mi się w ogóle do czegoś takiego przyznał? Ty nie brałaś udziału w żadnej orgii z Timem, nie?

— Hn.

— Na ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć. Wiem, że byś mi tego nie zrobiła… bo jeśli miałabyś brać udział w orgii, to ze mną! Ała! No co, prawdę mówię! Już dobra, dobra, bo lakier musi wyschnąć. I nie patrz tak na mnie, doskonale wiesz, że gdybym miał orgię, byłabyś zainteresowana. Ale, no, na co mi orgia, kiedy miałem Tima? Głupek nawet nie wie! Latam za nim od lat, a on nic.

— Hn.

— No wiem, no wiem,  _ wiem,  _ że mógł nie wiedzieć, że za nim latam… Ale jest nietoperzem, to myślałem, że jest  _ mądry,  _ jak wy wszyscy. Ale nie. Ty od razu wiedziałaś, że flirtuję z każdym ciachem, każdą laską, każdą ostrą osobą, ale to nie znaczy, że chcę od nich czegoś więcej. Takiego głupiego pomysłu to jeszcze nie słyszałem, bo na co mi inni, kiedy mam Tima?  _ Miałem _ Tima. A w sumie nie miałem, bo dzieliłem go z innymi. Wszystko dzielę z kimś innym, więc myślałem, że może… że może Tim będzie mój, wiesz? Tak całkiem mój. Dlatego też chciałem być tak całkiem jego, więc w ogóle mi do głowy nie przyszło, żeby umawiać się z kimś innym. A tobie by przyszło na moim miejscu?

— Hn.

— Tak, dokładnie. A on w ogóle nie pomyślał. A od tego właśnie jest, nie? Od myślenia. W końcu jest Robinem! I to ponoć tym najmądrzejszym! Jak zostaniesz Batmanem, mogłabyś go nadal trzymać jako Robina i nikt by nie mrugnął okiem. Może on, że tak długo siedzi w tej jednej roli, a nie awansował nigdzie wyżej. Ale w każdym razie, ten list. Mógłby wysłać maila, wiesz? List podarłem i spaliłem. No, przeczytałem go najpierw, ale…

Konowi przerwało pukanie do drzwi pokoju Cassandry. Zaraz potem otworzyły się drzwi i do środka zajrzał Jason.

— Alfred mówi, że obiad… — urwał, kiedy zobaczył, że Cass nie jest sama.

Siedziała po turecku między nogami Kona, zwrócona do niego przodem. Miała na sobie długie spodnie i dużą koszulkę, która mogła należeć do jednego ze starszych braci – lub samego Bruce'a. Była na boso, włosy miała spięte na czubku głowy w luźny kok. Opierała się na jednej ręce, a drugą wyciągała do Kona, który trzymał ją w swoich dłoniach i malował jej paznokcie na czerwono. Jego już były pomalowane (nierówno, bo po palcach też mu się dostało – Cass nie umiała jeszcze dobrze ich pomalować), ale kończył idealnie nakładać jej drugą warstwę. Jego kurtka, rękawice i buty leżały przed łóżkiem na ziemi, więc był tylko w opinającym go kombinezonie. Siedział w takim rozkroku, aby mógł bez problemu dosięgnąć dłoni Cass.

— … jest na stole — skończył Jason. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale ostatecznie je zamknął. Spojrzał z zakłopotaniem na Kona i potarł dłonią kark. Przełknął i zebrał odwagę, aby jeszcze coś dodać. — Na pewno znajdzie się dodatkowa porcja, jeśli jesteś głodny. Ale słyszałem, że Tim też będzie, ale się spóźni.

Kon skinął na niego głową. Jason czmychnął, kiedy zobaczył, że jego oczy zaczęły się żarzyć, ale Kon wykorzystał swój wzrok, aby wysuszyć lakier na paznokciach Cass.

— Nie wiedziałem, że Jason znowu się kręci w domu. Dobry z niego brat?

— Hn.

— Jakby co, to uderzaj do mnie, widziałaś, jak się boi. — Kon wypiął dumnie pierś i nie przejmował się spojrzeniem Cassandry, które mówiło, że jakby co, to sama sobie poradzi.

— Zostań — poprosiła. Kon spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

— Nie wiem, czy wielki, zły nietoperz będzie chciał, żebym został. Nie wiem, czy  _ chcę _ zostać, skoro Tim ma się pojawić.

— Dla mnie — dodała.

Kon spojrzał w sufit i westchnął głęboko, ale uległ, kiedy uścisnęła jego dłoń.

— Dobra — mruknął i wziął się pod boki. — Muszę się przebrać?

Cass spojrzała na niego krytycznym okiem, po czym ściągnęła z siebie koszulkę i podała mu.

— A na dół? — zapytał.

Uniosła palec w górę, każąc mu czekać, po czym wymknęła się z pokoju w samym sportowym staniku. Wysunął się z góry kostiumu i założył koszulkę, zastanawiając się bardziej, do kogo należała. Kiedy Cass wróciła ze spodniami, które były wyjątkowo miękkie i wygodne, szybko założył je i zapytał:

— W kogo mnie ubrałaś?

Cass uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i wyciągnęła z szafy bluzkę, która na pewno należała do niej, bo była w jej rozmiarze. Nie to, że Kon tonął w tych ubraniach, ale musiał zacisnąć sznurki w spodniach, a koszula sięgała mu za tyłek, rękawy za łokcie.

Zanim wyszli z pokoju, Cass odwróciła się na progu z chytrym uśmieszkiem i uniosła ręce, a następnie pokazała palcami wskazującymi nietoperze uszy na głowie.

— Jaja sobie robisz! — zawołał Kon, a Cass ruszyła pędem do kuchni. Potarł dłonią twarz, wziął głęboki oddech i podleciał do niej. — Jakby co, to mnie obronisz — powiedział smętnie.

Weszli do jadalni ramię w ramię. Bruce siedział z nosem w dzisiejszej edycji Daily Planet, więc ich nie widział. Kon miał nadzieję, że może uda mu się…

— Witamy, paniczu Kent — przywitał go Alfred.

— Clark? — zapytał Bruce, opuszczając gazetę.

Kon wrósł w podłogę, ale uniósł rękę i  _ pomachał,  _ jak taki idiota.

— Cześć, panie Be. To tylko ja.

— Hn. — Bruce wrócił do czytania.

Mruknięcia Cassandry Kon potrafił interpretować jako pełne zdania, ale takie same mruknięcia Batmana były dla niego tajemnicą. Nie wiedział, czy nadal jest mile widziany przy stole, ale Cass złapała go za rękę i posadziła obok siebie.

Naprzeciwko Jasona.

Miejsce między Bruce'em i Jasonem, a naprzeciwko Cass, było puste, więc Kon założył, że tam usiądzie Tim. Na szczęście miał rację – naprzeciwko Bruce'a, obok Kona usiadł Alfred.

— Smacznego — powiedział lokaj i dopiero wtedy zaczęli sięgać po jedzenie.

Ku przerażeniu Kona, Alfred zaczął najpierw proponować mu potrawy i dopiero kiedy Kon miał pełny talerz, nałożył coś dla siebie. Sam obiad przebiegał w ciszy i Kon nie wiedział, czy to przez jego obecność, czy u nietoperzy tak zawsze. Zamiast zacząć rozmowę, wolał zapchać policzki, bo nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi Bruce'a.

— Dlaczego czerwony? — zapytał Jason, patrząc się na paznokcie Cass. Wyciągnęła dłoń do przodu, aby Bruce i Alfred również mogli zobaczyć.

— Żeby pasował do szminki — odpowiedział Kon.

— Przecież nie nosisz szminki — zauważył Jason, wpatrując się pytająco w Cass.

— Ja nie — odpowiedziała i wyraźnie skierowała wzrok na dłonie Kona, którego paznokcie również były pomalowane tym kolorem. Zmarszczyła brwi, chwytając jego dłoń i przyglądając się kiepskiej robocie. — Przepraszam — powiedziała.

— E, spoko — rzucił. Trzymał wysoko uniesioną brodę, bo chciał pokazać, że wcale się nie wstydzi. — Poprawię potem.

— Myślałem, że ten odcień już ci się skończył — odezwał się nowy głos zza pleców Kona. Jason zamarł z widelcem w drodze do ust, Cass zacisnęła palce na dłoni Kona, a nawet Bruce zerknął na nowoprzybyłego Tima. Tylko Alfred dalej jadł. — Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

— Proszę siadać, paniczu Tim — odezwał się Alfred. — Niedawno zaczęliśmy.

Podczas gdy Tim obchodził stół, Kon odetchnął i postanowił, że nie będzie się przejmował. Tim dawał mu czas, tak jak Kon poprosił. Wiedział, że Robin będzie na obiedzie, więc to nie była jego wina, Kon się w to wpakował.

Co nie znaczyło, że kiedy Tim usiadł, to Kon nie uniósł brwi na Jasona. Red Hood pewnie już domyślał się, że Kon nie jest na niego zły, ale musiała mu się podobać ta gra między nimi – może chciał tym wynagrodzić mu fakt, że w ogóle był częścią ich kłótni? – bo hałaśliwie przesunął krzesło bliżej Alfreda. Kon ukrył swój uśmiech, biorąc kolejny kęs. Dopiero wtedy odpowiedział, powracając do wcześniejszej rozmowy:

— Planowałem zapolować na ten odcień — oznajmił, nie patrząc prosto na Tima, tylko ponad jego ramieniem.

— Załatwię ci go — odpowiedział szybko chłopak. Kon przesunął na niego wzrok i zmarszczył brwi. Tim nawet nie sięgnął po jedzenie, tak był na nim skupiony.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Powiedz mi tylko, jak się nazywa, bo zerwałeś wszystkie…

—  _ Nie,  _ naprawdę, załatwię ci nową szminkę, ten sam odcień — gorączkował się Tim.

— Dlaczego nie mogę sobie  _ sam  _ kupić? — Kon był coraz bardziej zły. — Myślisz, że tak się  _ wkupisz _ w moje… — urwał i poczuł rumieniec na twarzy. Mimo to kontynuował: — A może myślisz, że mnie nie stać?

— Dość — powiedział krótko Bruce.

— Ej no, a było coraz ciekawiej — narzekał Jason.

— Jedz — rozkazał mu krótko Alfred. Jason mruknął cicho pod nosem „dobrze,  _ abuelito”,  _ po czym musiał zorientować się, co powiedział, bo skupił się na swoim talerzu i zapychał jedzeniem. Kon widział kątem oka, jak Alfred uśmiecha się lekko.

— Ty też — rzucił Bruce do Tima. — Jedz. — Poczekał, aż Tim zacznie sobie nakładać na talerz, a potem odezwał się znowu: — Ile taka szminka może kosztować? Dwadzieścia, trzydzieści dolarów?

Kon zakrztusił się jedzeniem. Spojrzał na Bruce'a szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Zazwyczaj te dobre są w granicach do piętnastu…

— Hn. Tim?

Robin nie odpowiedział. Skopiował Jasona i zapychał policzki, więc Kon od razu wywęszył, że coś było nie tak.

— Tim — zaczął. — Ile na to wydałeś? Umawialiśmy się do trzech dyszek na prezenty.

Tim uniósł głowę i przełknął, po czym uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, ale nie odpowiedział. Zaraz potem drgnął i syknął. Zaczął masować kolano, więc Kon domyślił się, że Cass go kopnęła.

— Zaraz, zaraz — odezwał się Jason. Spoglądał to na Kona, to na Tima. — Umówiliście się co do tego, ile wydać na prezenty, ale nie co do tego, czy jesteście na wyłączność? Wspaniałe umiejętności komunikacyjne.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza. Wszyscy je myśleli, więc nikt nie zaprzeczył. Zawstydzony Kon użył superszybkości, aby dokończyć to, co miał na talerzu – nie chciał być niegrzeczny – i wstał.

— Ja już… pójdę. — Odwrócił się do Cass. — Zostawię rzeczy u ciebie.

Odleciał szybko, ale przebierał się już w normalnym tempie. Bycie w pokoju Cass uspokajało go, bo w porównaniu z jego bałaganem, Cass była w miarę ułożona i optymalizowała daną jej przestrzeń. Przez kilka chwil po prostu siedział na jej łóżku, a dopiero potem ściągnął z siebie spodnie i koszulkę – od razu złożył je i zostawił na poduszkach. Zdążył wcisnąć nogi w kostium, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi i po chwili do środka wszedł Tim.

— Kon, czy możemy… — urwał. Jego wzrok oczywiście skupił się na nagim torsie Kona, który instynktownie napiął mięśnie, a dopiero po chwili wrócił do ubierania się.

— Prosiłem, żebyś dał mi spokój — rzucił Kon, używając Telekinezy Dotykowej, aby zapiąć kostium.

— I dałem ci czas — odpowiedział Tim. Podniósł kurtkę Kona i wyciągnął ją do niego, aby pomóc mu ją założyć. Kon podszedł do niego i wsunął w nią ręce, ale nie spodziewał się, że Tim złapie go za bicepsy i oprze czoło o jego ramię. — Dałem ci czas — powtórzył — ale chcę też o ciebie zawalczyć. Tęsknię za tobą.

Kon też tęsknił. Ale cały czas się bał, że jeśli weźmie Tima z powrotem, to wyjdzie na łatwego, naiwnego, że wszystko się powtórzy…

— Jak mam ci zaufać, Tim? — zapytał wprost. Złapał się za łokcie, uważając, aby nie dotknąć dłoni Tima.

— Zrobię wszystko, aby odzyskać twoje zaufanie. Cokolwiek. Chcesz, abym się meldował co godzinę? Załatwione. Ktoś ma mnie śledzić? Nie ma problemu, jeśli ta osoba będzie na tyle dobra, żeby nie przeszkadzać w pracy. Mam…

— Tim. — Kon odwrócił się przodem do niego. — Jakbym chciał obserwować cię dwadzieścia cztery na siedem, to mógłbym to zrobić bez twojej wiedzy — zauważył. — Ale to nie jest zaufanie.

— Moglibyśmy… zrobić sobie wakacje. Wyjechać. Podobały ci się Hawaje, prawda?

— Szefu cię puści? — zapytał Kon, wskazując brodą na drzwi.

Tim odwrócił się, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć stojącego w progu Bruce'a, ale nikt nie czekał na korytarzu.

— Jeśli nie, to i tak pojadę — powiedział Tim z przekonaniem. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy.

Kon zamrugał. Nie spodziewał się, że Tim będzie aż tak uparty w kwestii wyjazdu bez zgody. Ale nie chciał, aby Robin wpakował się przez niego w takie kłopoty, więc pokręcił głową. Widział, jak mina Tima rzednie, ale też jak myśli, co jeszcze może zaproponować.

Tak naprawdę Kon wybaczył mu już po przeczytaniu listu. Tim wyjaśnił w nim swoje podejście do sytuacji, nie używał wymówek, tylko przedstawił to jako swój błąd. Jason miał rację co do tego, że nie potrafili się porozumieć w tej kwestii, ale lwią część winy ponosił Tim. Przyznał się do tego kilkukrotnie i jego przeprosinom nie było końca.

Czy drugie szanse nie były czymś, co jako Superboy powinien rozdawać? Zwłaszcza osobom, które nie były kryminalistami?

— Tydzień w Smallville, na farmie — zaproponował w końcu. — Nie jako gość, ale  _ pracownik. _

Tim wciągnął ostro powietrze w płuca i spoglądał po oczach Kona. Wiedział, ile było roboty na gospodarstwie i jak wiele z nich szło łatwiej Konowi czy innym członkom rodziny z mocami. Czy mimo to weźmie na siebie ten ciężar, czy jednak zrezygnuje? Kon wiedział, że to raczej małostkowa „kara”, ale chciał dać Timowi wycisk, aby ten wiedział, jak poważnie Kona skrzywdził.

— Mogą być nawet dwa, jeśli chcesz — odpowiedział Tim. — Jeśli dasz mi potem drugą szansę…

— Zobaczymy — oznajmił Kon. Odsunął się od Tima i usiadł na łóżku, aby włożyć buty. — Nic nie obiecuję.

— Ale chcesz spróbować. — Tim podszedł i pochylił się, aby pocałować Kona w czoło. Superboy zamarł, kiedy to poczuł, a ocknął się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Robin pogłaskał go po głowie, po krótkich włosach, i zapytał: — Zapuścisz je znowu?

—  _ Zobaczymy  _ — powtórzył Kon i wylewitował nad łóżko, aby odsunąć się od Tima. — Ustal z nietoperzem co i jak.

Tim z szerokim uśmiechem pokiwał głową.

Kon z uśmieszkiem wyleciał z posiadłości; musiał porozmawiać z mamą Kent i przekazać jej, że wyprowadzi się na tydzień do Wieży Tytanów – jeśli Tim myślał, że Kon spędzi ten tydzień z nim, to się grubo mylił.

sss

Kwiaty dla Clarka Kenta stały się codziennością w newsroomie Daily Planet. Nie miał gdzie ich trzymać, więc rozdawał je reporterkom i stażystkom, ale Steve Lombard też dostał bukiet, kiedy zapytał, czy może sobie wziąć. Co drugi dzień przychodził opłacony lunch, składający się zawsze z ulubionych potraw Clarka. Nic nie było podpisane, ale doskonale wiedział, kto za tym stoi. Bruce dzwonił do niego co wieczór przed patrolem, wypytując się, jak minął mu dzień.

Clark był pewny, że w normalnych okolicznościach już dawno wylądowałby w ramionach Bruce'a. Mężczyzna na pewno starał się o jego uwagę – najbardziej działały te telefony, których Clark nie mógł ignorować. Nie chciał. Jeśli mógłby mieć chociaż przyjaźń Bruce'a, to postanowił to wykorzystać, a lubił z nim rozmawiać.

I co z tego, że miłość do niego tylko cementowała się bardziej?

Aby nie poddać się urokom kawalera z Gotham, Clark skupił się na śledzeniu sytuacji między Konem i Timem.

Robin był zawiedziony, że nie spędzi tygodnia z Konem, ale nie zrezygnował z obietnicy. Wykonywał wszystkie obowiązki Kona bez narzekania, a nawet uprzątnął jego pokój, w którym tymczasowo zamieszkał. Z tego, co mówiła mama, przypodobał sobie jedną z koszulek Kona z tarczą domu El i sypiał w niej, więc oczywiście Clark pojawił się kiedyś rano tylko po to, aby zrobić zdjęcie zaspanego dzieciaka przy śniadaniu i wysłać Konowi. Bruce'owi też (który odpisał, że nie godził się na przekabacenie Robina na super stronę, ale jakby Clark chciał jakąś koszulę Bruce'a do spania, to może po nią wpaść; Clark chciał – ale nie wpadł).

Tydzień miał się ku końcowi, więc oczywiście Clark znalazł wymówkę, aby znaleźć się ostatniego dnia na farmie. Nie wiedział, że widownia się powiększy. Siedział na ganku i usłyszał z oddali samochód, więc zapytał mamy, czy spodziewa się gości, a kiedy powiedziała, że Bruce przyjechał po Tima, Clark przełknął. Od razu poleciał po flanelową koszulę, aby nie siedzieć w samych ogrodniczkach.

— Witaj, Clark — przywitał się Bruce, wychodząc z samochodu i zakładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne na głowę. Miał na sobie białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, aby odsłonić przedramiona. Nie była zapięta pod szyję, ale też ledwo co odsłaniała obojczyki mężczyzny. Była wsadzona w granatowe spodnie z lekkiego materiału, których nogawki również podwinął, aby kończyły się nad kostkami, a mimo że opinały biodra Bruce'a we właściwych miejscach, to dodatkowo miał na sobie również szelki.

— Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz — odezwał się po chwili Clark.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś uciekł — przyznał Bruce i beztrosko usiadł na stopniach, opierając się o balustradę. Położył ramiona na swoim zgiętym kolanie. — Zabieram Tima do domu czy Kon przyleci?

— Też chciałbym wiedzieć! — rzucił Tim, truchtając od strony stodoły. Spojrzał dziwnie na Bruce'a, który wyglądał, jakby wyszedł z katalogu. Tim miał na sobie brudne dżinsy i kowbojskie buty w takim samym stanie. Po nagiej klatce piersiowej spływał brudny pot z jego spoconych włosów.

Clark postanowił się nad nim zlitować.

— Kon mówił, że przyleci na kolację.

Tim złapał się za głowę i rozczochrał swoje włosy, a potem bez słowa wrócił do stodoły. Miał jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia przed kolacją.

— Mamy kilka godzin do zabicia? — zapytał Bruce zaczepnie. — Pokażesz mi, jak się bawiłeś za czasów młodości?

— Ej, nadal jestem młody!

Bruce się uśmiechnął i powiedział cicho:

— Możemy się więc zabawić.

— Clark, pokaż Bruce'owi, gdzie chodziliście z Laną! — zawołała mama z kuchni. — Zniknijcie Timowi z oczu, bo inaczej będzie mu przykro, że siedzicie i nic nie robicie, a on się męczy!

Clark czuł, że wpadł w potrzask, widząc tryumfalny wyraz twarzy Bruce'a.

sss

Po kolacji – z Clarkiem i Bruce'em, czego Kon się nie spodziewał – wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami i poczekał, aż Tim go dogoni. W ciszy odeszli nieco od domu i znaleźli wygodne miejsce pod drzewem. Tim nabrał koloru – niestety czerwonego, bo jego skóra nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego słońca. Być może zamieni się w opaleniznę, ale może nic z tego nie zostać – w każdym razie dzielnie znosił tę niedogodność.

— Cieszyłem się z twoich esemesów — powiedział Kon. Nie odpisywał na nie, ale chciał, aby Tim wiedział, że każde „dzień dobry” i „dobranoc” sprawiały mu przyjemność.

— Taki był mój cel — odpowiedział Tim.

Powiercił się pod drzewem.

Westchnął.

Przeciągnął się.

Odkaszlnął.

Odchrząknął.

Znowu się powiercił.

— Kon? — zapytał w końcu.

— Tak? — Kon spojrzał na niego z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

— Czy… podjąłeś decyzję? Co do nas? — Tim nie miał ochoty na droczenie się.

— Hm — mruknął Kon. Objął swoje kolana i położył na nich policzek, spoglądając na Tima. — Mama mówiła, że spisałeś się znakomicie. Gdybyś naprawdę dla niej pracował, pewnie dostałbyś premię.

Tim uśmiechnął się lekko.

— To tylko tydzień. Nie wiem, czy utrzymałbym takie tempo.

— Ale byś się starał.

— Bo mnie o to poprosiłeś.

Kon spojrzał na trawę, ale się uśmiechał. Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Nie mogę z tobą być, jeśli nadal chcesz się spotykać z innymi — powiedział.

— Jeśli będę miał ciebie, nie będę potrzebował nikogo innego — oświadczył Tim. — I będę to powtarzał za każdym razem, kiedy będziesz we mnie wątpić.

Kon przymknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył, poczuł, jakby z jego ramion spadł duży ciężar – podjął decyzję.

— Chodź tu — mruknął.

Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Tim od razu usiadł blisko niego, niemal napierając na niego swoim ciałem, a kiedy delikatnie wyciągnął rękę, aby objąć Kona, ten oparł głowę o jego ramię.

— Nie będzie kolejnej szansy — ostrzegł.

— Nie mam zamiaru psuć niczego więcej między nami.

— Żeby nie było wątpliwości, to monogamiczny związek.

— Oczywiście.

— Obściskiwanie się z innymi będzie zdradą.

— Mam nadzieję obściskiwać się tylko z tobą.

— Na tyle, że będziesz przede mną ukrywał prawdę?

— Jaką prawdę?! — zapytał oburzony Tim. — Nic nie ukrywam!

Kon uniósł głowę.

— Czuję, jakie masz gorące ramię. Nie boli, kiedy dotykam?

Tim zaśmiał się z ulgą i pocałował Kona w skroń.

— Już myślałem, że nieumyślnie coś spaprałem.

— Nie boli? — dopytywał się Kon.

— Trochę. — Tim wzruszył ramionami. — Ale tęskniłem za tobą.

— Masz chłopaka z mocami, wiesz? — rzucił Kon i dmuchnął na ramię Tima, upewniając się, że Lodowy Podmuch przesunie się też przez kark na jego drugie ramię. — Lepiej?

— Oj, tak — odparł Tim. Wcisnął nos w policzek Kona i został tak, trzymając go przy sobie. — Cieszę się, że mam chłopaka. Z mocami.

Dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi.

sss

„Jeśli będę miał ciebie, nie będę potrzebował nikogo innego”, powiedział Tim do Kona. Clark spojrzał na siedzącego obok Bruce'a. Och, jakże chciałby usłyszeć od niego te słowa.

— Co usłyszałeś? — zapytał Bruce. Clark zapomniał, jak łatwo mężczyzna był w stanie wyczytać wyraz jego twarzy. — Co powiedzieli?

Ale Clark też potrafił doskonale odczytać emocje Bruce'a. I widział, jak bardzo mężczyzna się o niego starał. Zależało mu na Clarku na tyle, aby się wysilać, ale nadal nie chciał być na wyłączność. Może jednak Clark mógłby go… przekonać.

Uśmiechnął się chytrze. Dzieciaki pod drzewem dogadały się między sobą, a i Clark wpadł na rozwiązanie swojego, hm, problemu.

— Wiesz, Bruce — zaczął, chowając ręce do kieszeni. Podszedł do mężczyzny na tyle blisko, że prawie się dotykali, i wyszeptał mu do ucha: — Nigdy nie powiedziałeś,  _ kogo _ chcesz za swojego głównego partnera. — Odsunął się od niego i uśmiechnął szeroko, widząc konsternację na twarzy Bruce'a. Wzruszył ramionami. — Clarka Kenta, Supermana, czy Kal-Ela? — Puścił Bruce'owi oczko i odwrócił się na pięcie. — Śpisz w salonie albo z Timem, jak się zmieścicie — rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, zanim wyszedł z pokoju Kona.

Specjalnie użył mocy, aby dołączyć do już śpiącej mamy w jej sypialni, aby Bruce nie mógł zażądać wyjaśnień.

Niech się prześpi ze swoimi myślami.

**Author's Note:**

> Odkąd przeczytałam 4 zeszyty z relacją Kona i Cass (Superboy #85, Batgirl #39-41), zakochałam się w tej dwójce.   
> [tweet z fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1260631863133122561) do rtowania
> 
> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
